Determine the role of molecular mimicry in the immunopathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis by comparing the magnitude and specificity of antibodies to the E-coli DNAJ and proteins in the synovial fluids and bloods of patients with early RA and normal subjects, assess the magnitude and specificity of the T cell immune response to E. coli DNAJ proteins and determine what T cell receptor variable region genes are used for anti- DNAJ immune responses in RA synovial fluid and blood.